epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MoistMacaroni/The Joker vs Pennywise - S1E1 - Villainous Rap Battles of Fiction
=The Joker vs Pennywise= Welcome to the first episode of Villainous Rap Battles of Fiction. Today's battle is against two of the most famous murderous clowns in pop culture history, The Joker, one of the most popular Villains in all of fiction who has been terrorizing the streets of Gotham for years! We also have Pennywise, from the mind of Stephen King, he terrorizes the kids of Derry and bring kids right into to the sewers. His movies had been watched by millions with a best selling book! In this battle you will notice that I gave joker more lines, but personally I think I gave Pennywise the harder hits since there was more against Joker, in this battle Joker is more just bragging how he's better with a few good disses But anyways I hope you enjoy this battle, I worked really hard on it so yah! The beat is right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDDGQ6_aNqo Battle VILLAINOUS RAP BATTLES OF FICTION! VS.... ' ' BEGIN! The Joker is in Lime' '''while Pennywise is in '''Maroon ' The Joker (0:13): '' Why so Serious? You delirious freak Honestly your series has already reached its peak While my stories have wonderful intricacy Your story has kids having sex in the sewers. CRAZY! Come on man, your just unfun I ate up China just for a pun I’m gonna whack your buck-tooth face harder than Jason Todd So I really hope that you’ll start to enjoy my Kirtan Rodd ''Pennywise: You want a balloon you bleached buffoon You know that Marvel’s gonna completely outschool you soon I terrorize and frighten the kids of Derry You send kids of Gotham to the cemetery Because you blew up their whole school, ooh How does it feel to be Batman’s tool, ooh Just to boost his ego, buddy Cause you will never beat him in anything, sonny I can change into all types of forms From a spider to Frankenstien’s Monster It shows that I’m the king, and you are the jester The Joker: Well in that case you’re the molester Pennywise: Don’t ever speak to me like that again, Jackie The Joker: Oh really, your silly, I don’t like the way you laugh But good job on making kids scared by a bunch of photographs That is truly a novelty, especially when you’re a tv movie’s wannabe And your jumpscares are even funnier than a god-damn comedy, ayy Don’t even try to compete you sewer dwelling troll Because the things I’ve done will really take its toll Actually I have a list of everything I’ve ever done right now! So why don’t you take a break, from putting young kids at stake So play with your paper boat and hush Because as I say Madness only takes a little push You know James Gordon, I shot his daughter and killed his wife Cut my own face off with a knife Beat Harley Quinn until she went insane Made Superman kill Lois Lane Poisoned young kids to make them feel pain And possible killed the Waynes, wink wink Don’t even try me bitch, I will leave you in a ditch. That’s all I gotta say But I’m gonna say more cause that’s who I am I skinned my ex-partner, made him look like spam Rained shards of glass, killed people for practice And poisoned many beauty products with some acid I’ve got even more but that’s it for today Now what the hell are you going to say Because your a twitchy rape-faced loser, just like Mr. Gacy Pennywise: Your more abusive than Tom, but meanwhile still live with your mom How am I supposed to take you seriously man When your last verse was about you being cynical, damn Meanwhile hypocritical too And wilder than a zoo Remember that Leto phase, nobody should ever give that any praise Your brother told me Haly’s Circus was bad, so come join mine You can float too, unlike your terrible rhymes I spent 20 seconds rapping and I prevailed You spent 1 minute and just like your comedic career, you FAILED! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE (This was my idea) VILLANOUS RAP BATTLES (HA HA HA) OF FICTION! Who won? The Joker Pennywise Category:Blog posts